sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Tigger and Clash: Shattered Memories
Yep its the sequel to Tigger and Clash: Universal possibilities this time around there'll be: new characters, and a secret Prologue Inside a cave theres is a frozen ice block with a tiger inside, its peaceful until a familiar figure approches the tiger ???: Hey old friend listen… im sorry but im leavin it would be easier to tell you in person…*sighs* but youll soon find you dont need me so i guess this is good bye…see yah Tigger *walks ou of the cave leavin the frozen tiger to himself* Chapter 1: A New Face Present day It was a calm and peacefull night in New York city. Only a few cars were in the streets. Two rats skurried quieckly through an alleyway and it was soon clear why. A young tiger, about 21, sprinted through the alleyway before grabbing the corner of a building and ran with the same speed down the sidewalk. Tiger: Everything looks peacefull. Few cars... maybe I should call it night. "stops suddenly, ear twitches, whispers" Nevermind. "grips the hilt of his katana tightly" *A hedgehog quickly catches him off guard, and slams him into a wall and puts a dagger to his throat* Jericho: You evil tiger…Why…WHY DID YOU KILL HIM Tigger: Wait what! If your talking about Nadzo, I didn't mean to do it! Jericho: No Clash…Why he was your friend why Tigger: "ears prick up" What!? "growls" I... never... killed him! "knoks Jericho off of him, eyes tear up slightly" If you have any idea off the hell I've been going through since that day!!! "shakes his head briefly, whispers" Why didn't I stay with him? Jericho: oh…im sorry Tigger…Im Jericho i used to hang out with Clash…so what all did happen? Tigger: "sighs" After I teleported all of us to Holoska... Clash and I got into a fight with Solarian's henchmen. He told me to go and complete my destiny... I ran to where Solarian was and... and..."tear goes down his cheeck, slams his fist into a wall" Why!? Why didn't I help him? The only thing I cared about was completing my destiny. If I only stayed... I could've stopped Mepherix from killing him! "tears flow down his face" Jericho: *hugs him* Dont blame yourself Tigs. He did only what he thought would keep you alive Tigger: By the way... how'd you know my name? Jericho: Im a psychic so i can read minds and junk Tigger: If you say so... Before they could contineu the confersation, a man's voice broke through Tigger's communicator. Man: Tigger? We've recieved word that a Dragon emerald is in your location. Can you retrieve it? Tigger: Will do Six. Tgger out. "to Jericho" Wanna come with? Chapter 2: Learning Jericho: seein how i almost killed you…shure Tigger: "looks around before walking to an alleyway, looks back to Jericho" How old are you anyway Jericho? Jerico: 20 why?*following behind him* Tigger: "continues through the alley" No offence but you somehow act like a kid. Your aura proves it. Jericho: hmph…none taken Clash said the same thing…you can read auras Tigger: It's a bit more complicated. I have a special ability called Aura sight. Each person's aura is different. "turns to Jericho, eyes glowing" For instence, your aura tells me you sometimes act like a kid but you're always ready to help when needed. Jericho: I see…Clash was Auraian he had the ability to pinpoint were and what the enimes were…he could tell you everything about a single person just from their auars Tigger: So we're more alike then I thought. '' Anyway, if you are phycik and I'm not saying you're not... why did you attack me in the first place? Didn't you already know off... you know? Jericho: your thoughts were cloudy,i could only see bits and pieces of your memories everything else was to foggy Tigger: That's strange. What else did you see? ''Please don't let it be him, please don't let it be him. Jerico: i saw a dragon…by the name of Solarion Tigger: "Grits his teeth accidently bearing his canines, clenches his fist" That monster... he's the one responsible for Clash's death... and the one who destroyed the only family I had LEFT!!! "almost slams a hole in a wall" Jerico: Whoa…chill Tigger listen we nedd to go fnd that emerald Dragon Emerald okay Chapter 3: Reunited Tigger: "shakes his head breathly" Right, sorry... "hears something, looks up" Above you! Tigger quieckly got Jericho out of the way before two snakes rammed into the ground. Both glared at the two with there venom yellow eyes. Tigger: "sinks into a shadow and dissepears" Jerico: *starts attacking the vipers with his daggers* Serpent 1: "knokks the daggers away with it's wings, hisses loudly" Serpent 2: "gets hit by a stone, turns to it's attacker" Tigger: Hey snakebreath! Come and get me! Tigger sprinted down the alley, not looking back. Then the memories flashed through his mind. He stopped quieckly but got knokked down by the serpent that was chasing him. The met each others gaze before it reared up to strike. Suddenly a hooded figure dropped down and attacked the viper with a barrage of glowing energey disks Serpent: "hisses loudly before flying off" Tigger: "gets up" Thanks... I owe you one. ???: np Tigs. anytime Tigger: "gasps, eyes widen, ears prick up" No way... it can't... it can't be. ???: *pulls his hood off* Hello old Friend Tigger: "eyes water, tear flows down his face" C-Clash? "suddenly hugs him tightly" Clash: *hugs him* Hey bud…yah miss me Chapter 4: Reunion Tigger: "lets go" Miss you!? I haven't seen you in 16 years, how've you been? Clash: yah know…saving humanity I see you found yourself a team to work on Tigger: Providence? I only work there but I geas you can say that... Jericho! Come on, lets go! "runs off back to where Jericho was" Clash: *follows* Jerico: *coverd in snake blood* Hey Tigger i see th…No way is that… Tigger: Heck ya it is! In Tigger's exitement he failed to notice the other snake behind him. It reared up, hissed loudly and bit down on Tigger's arm. Tigger yelled in pain before meeting the creatures gaze. Tigger: Get your fangs out of my arm! "slams it against a wall" The snake let go and tried to strike again but Tigger jumped above the creature. He used his Spin dash to go down with all force on the snake's head. They crashed to the ground sending shockwaves through it. The dust cleared revealing Tigger with his foot on the dead snake's haed. Tigger: And stay down! "gets off it" Well, now that that's settled. Clash: yep *looks at Jericho* i need you to home alright Jericho: *nods bwfore running off* Clash: looks like its just me and you Tigger Tigger: Gues so. "uses Healing claw on his wounds before speeking again" Just tell me... Why? Clash: why what? Chapter 5: Confession Tigger: Why did you let me go through hell for so long!? You could've just showed me you were alive! Clash: because you told me your destiny was more important than anything else, so i stayed back and let your life play out yes i was there at some points watching you. But usually i stayed away until the time was right then i cam back when i was needed Tigger: I... sorry, I've been on edge more then usual. Why was I so stupid? "leans against a wall" I thought my destiny was more importent. I was oblivios to anything else. And now he's also been unleashed. "clenches his head with his hand, the memories of him coming back" Clash: This time it will be diffrent…this time ill join you and nothing will stop me Tigger: I know nothing would but... I've got to warn you about, Him. Clash: *nods* Tigger: "bites his lip before speeking" Bloodlust... Clash: bloodlust? Tigger: My inner darkness. Created when I first unleashed my full rage. He's a bloodthirsty monster that will kill anything he sees. You get where I'm going with this? Clash: *nods* Tigger: You have to promise me, same with Jericho, that you'll get as far away from me as you possibly can if Bloodlust is unleashed again. Clash: … no…im sorry but no i cant… Tigger: Clash please... you have to promise me. The rest of my family has been destroyed... "eyes water" Your the only one left. I'm not in control when Bloodlust awakens. He could kill you. Clash: Welcome to my life…listen i will…but only cause it will help you Tigger: "smiles before turning his communicator on" Agent Six. Six: Here. Tigger: Listhen, tell the others I won't be back for dinner tonight. I'll be staying with a friend. "winks at Clash, before turning his communicator off" Where'd you tell Jericho to go? Chapter 6: Reconnecting Clash: to my home in Centropolis Tigger: Clash, this is New York. Alot of stuff's changed but it doesn't look like your in touch with reality. "opens a map on his communicator" Where's that home your talking about? Clash: back on mobius…i think Tigger: "facepalm" Dear father help me please. Where's Jericho? Clash: HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO KNOW IT JUST FELT LIKE YESTERDAY THAT I LOST YOU *sighs* Tigger: Aiyaiyai... then we'll have to go back to Providence headqaurters and try to find him from their. Clash: Fine… Tigger: "grabs Clash's hand before using Dragon's control to teleport to Providence headqaurters" Rex: Hey Tigs, I thought you said... Tigger: Long story short, a friends missing and we need to find him. I need you to track him and keep us updated. Rex only nodded before heading back to the others. Tigger turned to Clash, a hint of fear and determination in his eyes. Clash: i dont like it here Chapter 7: Providence Tigger: You'll get used to it. Come on I'll show you around while we wait. Clash: fine…be lucky your my friend Tigger: "grins but with a slight uneasyness in his eyes" After showing Clash a few plases they got to the hanger where most of the vecles were kept. Tigger: Heres where Providence keeps it's vehicles like stealth cycles and Jump jets. Just don't think I'm letting you pilot one of them. Clash: *smirks* Tigger: Hey, I'm the one getting in trouble not you. Clash: True…why have you seem on edge…is it cause i just appeared out of no where you dont seem to trust me Tigger: I don't know. Something just seems... different about you. Clash: … The conthersation didn't contineu as Rex ran up to Tigger, with both good and bad news. Rex: Found him. He's in Central Park but you better hurry. Tigger: I'm afraid to ask. Rex: Alot of Shadow snakes were spotted in the area. You have to find your friend fast before one of those snakes gets it's next meal. Tigger knew they didn't much time. He grabbed Clash's hand before teleporting them to Central Park using Dragon's control. It was peacefull but the smell of Shadow snakes hung thick in the air. Tigger was already largely discusted but didn't hesitate longer. Tigger: We'll cover more ground if we splitt up. You go east, I'll go west. "runs off" Chapter 8: Attacked Clash: *nods and ran opposite from Tigger* Tigger: Jericho! Jericho! Where are you!? a green hedgehg dressed in back overcoat and black jeans stood infront of tigger,holding Jericho Tigger: Jericho! Let go off him right now! ???: Easy there tiger, hes a friend of mind Tigger: Doesn't look like it! Who are you and what do you want!? Ramon: hmph…*sets jericho down* Im Ramon kumasaki and im here to help an old friend Tigger: Clash, right? Maybe he can tell me something. Ramon: *nods* but right now we have a threat bigger thn both of us could have imagined Tigger: Let's get things straight... even if your a friend of Clash that doesn't give me a reason to trust you. And if this threat your talking about is a black dragon named Solarian, I'm dealing with it. Ramon: For you being the Universal…you seem child like… i'd rather you not trust me…for i dont trust you Tigger: "growls" Ramon: *draws his sword which resembles Ichigos kyabuto* I do t want to fight you It didn't take long for Tigger's anger to take other completely. Two dragon wings extended from his back, his claws extended, his tail turned into a whip. He grinned, showing his new canines. He opened his eyes to reveal two dark grey irises with green slitted pupils. Bloodlust: Hmhmhmhm... You have no idea what a mistake you just made. Ramon: *quills spread out and he is covered in red markings, his fur turns silver grey* hmph…killing dme will be a challange Chapter 9: Battle Bloodlust: "creates two anti-matter sawblades in his claws and throws them at Ramon" Ramon: … Bloodlust: "glares at him with an evil grin The saws tear through Ramons arms, as he falls Clash shows up Clash: i couldnt find jeicho but…NO FATHER !! Bloodlust: Father? "reverts back to Tigger" Tigger: I... I didn't... he didn't... Why do I have to live with this curse! Clash: *trembeling, tears running down his face as he stares at his dead father* Tigger: "takes a few steps back" Clash? I'm so sorry! Bloodlust got loose and I couldn't stop, I was powerless to stop him. This is why I wanted you to promise me you'd run if I transformed into him... I'm sorry. Clash: *drops on his knees* father………*grabs his dads kyabuto* Ill never forget you *closes his eyes and throws a rose on his body* Tigger: "eyes tear up completely, runs off without saying a word" Cash: *sighs* see yah dad *runs off after tigger* Tigger: "stops next to a tree to cacth his breath" This is exactly the reason I ask everyone to stay away from me. He's a living weapon of destruction and now I'm the one stuck with that monster! Clash: yet i still hang out with yah Tigger: "backs up quieckly" Clash, listhen. I'm sorry about what happened... I... This is all my fault. Clash: chill Tigs. your acting lik im goin to go evil or smethin and attack you Tigger: I geus, where's Jericho? Is he alright? Chapter 10: Meeting Clash: yeah hes safe…come on lets head back to Providence* Tigger: You go on ahead... I'll catch up. Clash: *shrugs* alright *heads back* Tigger: "makes shure he's gone before touching the emerald of time" Spirit realms "dissepears" Tigger was in the Spririt realm in a milisecond. It was calm and peacefull as it should be and there it was. The emerald of space. Tigger went over to it but stopped when he heard a female voice behind him. The voice belonged to a female hedgecat named aqua Aqua: Hello Tigger *her voice soft and gental* Tigger: "turns to her" Hello... have we met before? Aqua: Not physically…i come bearing a messageTigger: What kind of message? Could it be from my father? Aqua: a demon known as omircron has plauged a friend this friend is a demon hunter, be wary friend or foe if it is a demon he will destroy it Tigger: Omircron... where is he? Do you think he sided with Solarian? Aqua: ask your friend Clash…he knows…now go…go back to the physical world Tigger: One more thing... may I take the space emerald back with me? Aqua: i see no worng in doing so Tigger: Thank you. "turns to the emerald, takes it carefully, supporting it with his hands, turns to Aqua" You know... I think I see why Clash liked you. "winks" Aqua : *smiles* goodbye Tigger Tigger: I'll come visit when I can. "holds the emerald of time and the emerald of space together" Dragon's... Con... Trol! "dissepears" Chapter 11: Truth Phisical world Clash: *sitting on a bed Tigger: "appears out of nowhere, leans against the wall" Miss me? Clash: *shrugs* you were gone for three mins. Tigger: Where's Jericho? Clash: sleppin over with Raven, and Cody Tigger: I see. Mind telling me why you didn't say anything before? Clash: bout what? Tigger: Wether friend or foe if it is a demon he will destroy it. Clash: … Tigger: Let me clarefy... Has Omircon sided with Solarian or not!? Clash: umm…no Tigger: Don't ackt dumb with me Clash. Where is he then? Clash: *smirks* your lookin at him Tigger: "touches the emerald of fire" I'm warning you...clash: chill tigs Tigger: Don't pull my leg like that again Clash! I don't get it, why do I get this strange feeling when I'm around... ''"eyes go wide, steps back before igniting his fist in a flame" Clash: WhoaTigger lets not get hastey Tigger: Now I understand what she ment. Omircron is apart of you isn't he? Clash: yep…im also the deamon hunter Aqua talked of Chapter 12: Shock Tigger: How'd you know I spoke to Aqua? Clash: ive grown older and trained harder…eventually i learned a few new abilities…the world changed since you left… Mobius has been under atack by demons and eggman for year Tigger: Guassing that's when Providense got here. What in the world happened to change you like this... besides Eggman and those demons? Clash: the deah of my close friends…thts when i took on Omicron he was defeted but he merged my soul with his…so i guess he won Tigger: Can't believe I'm saying this but... let's see how strong Omircron is when he comes face to face with me! Clash: no…i wont let him claim another soul…-smiles- come on lets go out and look at the world… Tigger: "looks at him in confusen" Alright. ''This can't be right... if he knew about Aqua... he has to know about the Space emerald. Clash: you okay…you seem counfused Tigger: Your alittle too calm about the situasion Clash. But let's forget that... Clash: okay Tigger: "walks out glansing back to Clash" Clash: -eyes flicl from red to blue- Tigger: "turns back to him" I saw that. Stop being scared of letting him out! I can handle him. Clash: sorr…tht wont happen This time Tigger didn't hold back. Two black wings erupted from his back, his hands and feet turned into that of a dragon's. His eyes became light gray with green slits. His tail extended into a whip. Bloodlust: Then I'll just have to force you! Omircon: pathetic hedgehog…so weak-looks at bloodlust- so your the demon who plauges tigger…so we both have somethings in common-hands erupt with shadowy flame- Chapter 13: Demons Bloodlust: "bursts out the door before flieng up to a roof" You have no idea how wrong you are! Clash: -follows - Bloodlust flew through the city, setting down in the park before glansing back to see if Omircron was following him. He saw no one. Bloodlust: Where are you? -omicron appears behind him and ramms him into the ground Bloodlust: "hits the ground hard, rolls over, unleashing a storm of Ice daggers" Omcron: -caught off guard and gets hit- GAH! Bloodlust: "gets up, lunges at Omircron, claws invelloped in flames" Omircon: -dodges and rams his knee into Bloodlust's stomach- Bloodlust: "stumbles back, growling in pain" Omicron: -eyes turn blue and he stumbles- no…i wont let you hurt tigger Bloodlust: "glares at him, rams him into a tree" You're mine... "howls loudly,clenching his head, stumbles back" Bloodlust don't! We have to help him! Clasd: -kicks him back-Bloodlust: "hits the ground hard, tries to get up" Clash: -puts his hand on him, sending a shockwave.throgh him turning him back to normal- Tigger: "trembles lightly" Get it over with already will ya... just tell me... what made you into this monster? Clash: He told what turned me into tht monster Tigger: "glanses back to him with both fear and sympathy" I'll make him pay for what he did to you... promise. Clash: im suprised Tigger: "gets up, turns to Clash" Bout what? Chapter 14: Scar Clash: tht attack i used to turn you back usually kills the person -shrugs- whoa what happend to your face Tigger: "realises what happened, touches his left eye, sees the blood on his claw" Must've been from an attack. Clash: -wistles- thatll leave a scar -hiscountry/british accent now back- Tigger: It's really not that big of a deal. Anyway, what happened while I was gone? I wan't to hear all of it. Something began moving in the bushes nearby. Tigger's ears perked up at the sound. He'd heard this sound before. Clash: …im a father -hears the noise- Tigger: "looks back at him" Say what!? Before they could do anything else, a giant dark purple streak raced past Tigger. It slithered around Clash Grabbing him in it's coils. Tigger: Cobrion! Cobrion: "tongue flicks back and forth" Nice meeting again, Universal. "opens a portal before going through it, taking Clash with him" And goodbye! Tigger: No! "hears something, glanses back" Clash: bad mistake buddy-fur turns gray- Cobrion: "arives in a desert environment, looks back at Clash" Even if you do manage to defeat me, you'll still have to deal with my master. Clash: -breaks free and jumps back- wht master…and why me? Cobrion: "smiles wickedly" You'll have to wait and see. "reers up before baring his fangs, aims for Clash's shoulder, strikes" Clash: -grabs his sholder- Gah! -looks at Corbion with a cold stare- Cobrion: "tongue flicks back and forth before grinning" You should be thankfull the amount of poisen in your bloodstream only weakens the oponant to where it can no longer use his attacks. "glanses behind Clash before bowing" ???: "from behind Clash, smiling evily" Hmhmhmhahaha... Clash the hedgehog. How nice to finally meet? Clash: -panting- S-Solarian i presume-turns around- It was a night black humanoid dragon. It wings were folded but his venom yellow eyes were unmistacible. He glared at Clash before lauthing. Solarian: Good geas. "whacks at Clash with his tail" Chapter 15: Capture Clash: -falls forward and lands face first Solarian: "picks Clash up by his neck, glares at Cobrion" I thought I said not to use your venom. Cobrion: "glanses up at Solarion in fear" Master I... I didn't... Solarian: Silence! "glares at him" Solarian grabbed Clash's shoulder while his claws were invelloped in dark energy. He ripped his claws to the side and in his claw he held another Clash but this one looked much different. He let go of the original but glared at the other one that he still held in his claws. Omicron: -awakens- free fom my mortal bonds im finally free frm my reched prison Clash: uhh…-slowly stands- Solarian: "glanses at Cobrion" Cobrion, now! Cobrion: "nods before grabbing Clash in his coils, sqeeuzing tight enouth for him not to escape" Solarian: "glanses at Omircron before grabbing him in night black vines, coiling it as tight as possible" Clash and Omicron: what are you doing… Solarian: Cobrion, take Clash and keep him in a place where he won't bother us. Cobrion: "nods before slithering away, draging Clash with him" Solarian: "glares back at Omircron" Omicron: what do you want with me Clas: -thoughts: how am i getting out of this- Cobrion: "goes through another portal with Clash, leaving Solarian with Omircron" Solarian: All I want is for you to help me destroy that tiger, Tigger. Chapter 16: Alliance Omicron: hmph…for freedom ill kill tht hedgehog to. Clash: -aura appears-come on…cme on just a little energey Cobrion: "glanses back at Clash before striking him in his shoulder again" I don't think so. Solarian: I'll tell you what, destroy that tiger and you may kill both the hedgehog and his family asswell. hmph, like I did with the family that tiger had left. Omnicron: -grins- i like thosrequests Solarian: "opens a portal to Mobius" Good, now go! The eclipse is only a few days away and remember, return without destroying that tiger and you will pay with your life. "releases Omircron from the vines" Omicron: yes master-walks through- Clash: -~if i give up now this battle, my sacfrifices will be fr nuthing~- Centropolis, Mobius Tigger made quieck headway through the forest, on his way to Centropolis where he remembered Clash's home was suppose to be. He heard a twig break behind him before glansing back. He noticed a figure in the shadow. Tigger: Clash? That you? Omicon: -steps out- hmmmhaahhah you could say that universal Tigger: Omircron! "draws his katana" Let me gues, Solarian formed an alliance with you. Clash: -eyes turn white and his fur turns grey, his blue markings glow bright and his quills spread outward- Omicron: -smirks- yes we have Tigger: "growls" ''Wrath of Hope, let me use your power to defeat this monster. ''"holds the hilt to his chest before the blade invellopes in a bright blue flame" Chapter 17: Chaos Omicron: -eyes widen then go back to normal- so youve figured out how to use it-smirks-no matter-creates yhe anit wrath of hope or Anarchys wrath- Tigger: "eyes narrow, sprints towards Omircron before slashing with his sword" Omcron: -gets hit and grows- is that it-hits tigger with a shadw bolt- Tigger: "hits the ground before glaring back at Omircron" What in the world? Omicron: do you truly belve clash was the only kenetic hedgehog -grins- there were three of us…-fist englufes in black flames- now for your demise Tigger: Ya think! "gets up, puts his sword back in it's scabbard, claws turn to ice" Omicron: -smiles- brave one are we Tigger: "lashes out at him with his claws now fully engulfed in ice" Omcron: -is getting lashed before slamming his fist into tiggers stomach- Tigger: "roars, stumbles back, hands become ingulfed in flames" Give it your best shot... Burning dragon! "unleashes a fire dragon spirit from his flames" Omcron: -claws slid out of his gloves, dark wings appear on his back,he has the snout of a wolf,and he gets dragon legs- finaly a chance to show my true form